


Crackaboom

by kesomon



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Explosions, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a routine mission, until SG-1 runs into trouble - and the most unlikely duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackaboom

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover of Stargate SG-1 and Doctor Who.
> 
> Originally posted to FFN 9/4/2006. Edited for spelling mistakes but otherwise posted in its original format.
> 
> I am just really bad at fic titles, but this one was supposed to be a play on the audio adventure 'Bang-bang-a-boom', featuring the Seventh Doctor and Mel.

"Alright, here's the plan..." Colonel Cameron Mitchell whispered, drawing a diagram in the dirt with his finger. The team of SG-1 was crouched behind the cover of a crumbling wall, as the massive structure of what appeared to be an Ori obelisk loomed above them, some 300 meters away. The Ori had found a new way to make obedient servants of the population, through mental manipulation, and the obelisk was key. "We'll split up. Plant C-4 in the designated spots, then high-tail it back to the gate."

"Lets hope this works." Vala muttered, tightening her grip on her P-90 as they prepared to sneak off.

Suddenly, the sound of scampering footsteps drawing closer caught Teal'c's ear, and he held up a hand, rumbling a low "Wait." Colonel Sam Carter nodded and peeked over the top of the wall, to assess if their approaching visitors were friend or foe.

_**CRACKABOOM** _

The explosion was enormous, bigger then anything C-4 could've given them, and the team from Stargate Command jumped, staring wide-eyed as the massive structure began to crumble.

A pair of humanoids were laying flat on their stomachs in the dirt not too far from the wall, their hands sheltering their heads as the smoke plumed up from the decimated Ori construction. One of them, a female dressed in what looked remarkably like something out of 1980's Earth, uncurled and sat up, and grinned like a madman, watching the destruction.

"Wicked!" She crowed delightedly, her accent sounding British. Her companion coughed, pushing himself up to his knees and dusting himself off furiously. He was a short little man, with dark hair and gray eyes that seemed to pierce the very fabric of the universe, dressed in a beige suit and brown pants with a ridiculous question-marked sweater-vest. He grabbed a straw hat from the ground and stuck it on his head before rounding on his companion.

"Ace! You said two minutes!" He scolded in a distinct Scottish burr, though his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oi, sorry Professor! Those timers are trickier then you'd think."

"I think we need to have one of our little _chats_ when we get back to the TARDIS." He groused good-naturedly, picking himself off the ground and resuming dusting.

"Brill. I could use a cup'a tea." The afornamed 'Ace' grinned, grabbing a black umbrella with a red question-mark handle from the dirt nearby and brushing it off with her sleeve before handing it to the little man. He beamed and hooked it over his arm. Then, elbows linked, they strolled off nice as you please into the woods, chattering away as if nothing in the world had happened.

A few minutes later, SG-1 was still sitting in confused, shocked silence, and the low, wheezing melody of engines rumbled through the forest.

They decided not to mention the strange little man and his companion in their official report. It was just too weird to believe.


End file.
